


Beginning

by earthtoalley



Series: 30 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started with a boy."</p><p>Drabble for the 30 Days of Writing meme. Prompt 1: Beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

It started with a boy.

It started with the cold, unconscious body of Adam Milligan slung over the shoulder of a man out of his time. A man with a bloodline so burdened with divine purpose that his family’s fate was sealed from its very conception. A conception that ran back to the dawn of man. 

It started with the soft, seductive whisper of an archangel – calling out across the depths of time for a body that could house his essence. There were countless ancestors at his disposal, but only one answered the call; a nameless man with the same tenacious belief in God as the archangel. And he answered the call like a moth to a flame. 

It started with the mighty archangel fighting and clawing his way out of the Cage, scrabbling desperately at its edge until he felt something solid. Until he found a weakness in the prison he had thought so flawless. He had felt his younger brother - his most cherished sibling - clawing at his heels, begging him not to leave him again. But he did not relent, and he left.

It started with the first shaky breath Adam Milligan took outside the Cage, the cool, clear air a welcome change from the acrid atmosphere of hell that had dried out the human’s throat whenever he tried to breathe. The taste of the sulphur, and the ash and the heat was still heavy on his tongue. Adam tried to speak, but his tongue felt too thick, too heavy. His throat felt too dry, and too out of use.

It started with the arguments. The human and the archangel, both weary and broken and defeated, lashed out at each other; harsh, biting words their weapons of choice. Adam blamed the archangel for the pain he had endured. The suffering. And the archangel blamed himself.

It started with repentance, for some silent, unspoken sin. The archangel, still driven by guilt, had catered to the human’s every whim. As if somehow it could undo the damage he had caused. As if somehow it would clear his conscience. But it didn’t. It never did. And it only made him feel worse. Because part of him knew it made the human feel guilty too.

It started with a kiss. A violent, forceful, long overdue kiss. Two velvet lips melting into one another. The young, broken human and the weary, defeated archangel. It was far from perfect. It was messy and uncoordinated, much like the two of them, but it worked. And it helped.

It started with a promise.

It started with a boy.


End file.
